Wolf Pack POV
by TwiTwitters
Summary: Chapters include, POV of all pack members or single or all together compulations of stories and Roleplayed stories.


EMILY'S POINT OF VIEW

The Wolf Girl, the mother of the pack is going to become a someone's real mother! Sam and I are going to have a baby! It feels more really today than it did yesterday. Today at the clinic Dr. Carlisle Cullen did an ultrasound on the baby. Sam and I saw the baby for the first time and learned its gender. This little being inside of me, feels even more closer to me than ever.

I know Sam doesn't like Dr. Cullen, because he is a vampire, but Dr. Cullen is the best doctor to suit our special circumstances. Sam's shape shifting ability and human abnormalities might set another doctor off in a direction that we don't want. Out of all the pack imprintees I'm the first to have a baby. It will give the rest of the pack a good idea maybe what to expect, their joined mind will share in Sam's emotions. I have to admit meeting Dr. Cullen the first time made me nervous but with Sam by my side I had nothing to fear.

Sometimes I feel sad to be this happy, because of my cousin, Leah. She loved Sam so much and I know still does. When he imprinted on me, the drama it caused for the pack… I can only image how confused and upset she must feel after finding out about my pregnancy. So far she has been nothing but nice and kind about it, but even if she was feeling something else she wouldn't tell me and neither would Sam. When I told Leah, she was happy for me and Sam, but I could see the hurt behind her eyes. I know her and Sam are still kind of close but… lately there has been something up with the two of them that I just can't put my finger on.

When I first started to feel out of sorts I didn't even know. One morning in the beginning of November I started to get more tired than usual. Now let me insert something here, feeding and cleaning up after eight, growing, and always hungry shape shifting wolves is a task in itself. A task that I love above all else, the pack and imprints are one big family. I love it! I would never ask for anything else. I'm the Mama Wolf and Sam, well Sam is the Papa Wolf *giggles* just don't call him that. hehe… Anyway I nauseous going on the fifth morning in a row so I went to the clinic to get myself checked out. Edward Cullen, Dr. Cullen's son, gave me a pregnancy test. I remember his words to me "Congratulations your pregnant, " hit me and I remember feeling so excited and so unbelievably happy.

Sam didn't want kids, he didn't want to pass down the trait to shape shift, but now, well now it is all changed. He can't wait to be a father. He talks to my stomach, helps me with the cooking and cleaning even though I tell him not to. *sigh* He's going to make an amazing dad. The way he treats his younger brothers, just shows how great he will be. Seeing his face light up is just heaven. He never really had a father, but watching him with my niece, Claire when he thinks I'm not looking, it makes my heart soar. The day I found out I was pregnant I realized that more than anything I wanted his child. I was a bit unnerved telling him because his behavior had been erratic to say the least. But when I sat down and told him, the smile on his face told me everything. That one perfect moment comes back to me each time I close my eyes and think of him. The only other moment that was just as perfect was the day he told me he loved me. I cooked his favorite meal that night and he couldn't stop touching my stomach.

While I cuddle next to Sam, I feel his love for me. He is my soul mate and I thank his gift for bringing us together. If I'm cooking or cleaning I picture his face and it always makes me happier. He is a part of everything I do, without him I would be nothing. This pack family that we've created is amazing I wouldn't change it for anything. I know Sam can't get over what he did to me when he phased, but he knows I forgive him. Whenever he helps me into the car or gets something for me, his heated touch sends shivers down my spine.

Doctor Cullen has told us that the child will be born in April! My dear niece, Claire wants the baby to come now. In some ways I can't wait to meet this little life inside of me, but in other ways I'm scared to have it face the outside world. But this child will be very protected with all of Sam's brothers and now the growing number of their imprints! I secretly wanted a girl, but Dr. Cullen told us that we will be having a boy. I realized it didn't matter, a child, a piece of Sam and me, I can't wait to meet him. Now to shop and think of boy names *giggles.* The next child maybe we'll get a girl. *giggles* Sam was bouncing off the walls with happiness when he found out the gender of the baby. I cant wait to see how things will change once the baby is here....


End file.
